Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill
Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (born 1952) is an Irish poet. Life Born in Lancashire, England in 1952, of Irish parents, she moved to Ireland at the age of 5, and was brought up in the Dingle Gaeltacht and in Nenagh, County Tipperary. Her mother brought her up to speak English, though she was an Irish speaker herself. Her father and his side of the family spoke very fluent Irish and used it every day, but her mother thought it would make life easier for Nuala if she spoke English instead. Her uncle is Monsignor Pádraig Ó Fiannachta of An Daingean, the leading authority alive on Munster Irish. She studied English and Irish at UCC in 1969 and became part of the 'Innti' school of poets. In 1973, she married Turkish geologist Dogan Leflef and lived abroad in Turkey and Holland for seven years.Allen Randolph, Jody. "Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill." Close to the Next Moment: Interviews from a Changing Ireland. Manchester: Carcanet, 2010. One year after her return to County Kerry in 1980, she published her first collection of poetry in Irish, An Dealg Droighin (1981), and became a member of Aosdána. Ní Dhomhnaill has published extensively and her works include poetry collections, children’s plays, screenplays, anthologies, articles, reviews and essays. Her other works include Féar Suaithinseach (1984); Feis (1991), and Cead Aighnis (2000). Ni Dhomhnaill's poems appear in English translation in the dual-language editions Rogha Dánta/Selected Poems (1986, 1988, 1990); The Astrakhan Cloak (1992), Pharaoh's Daughter (1990), The Water Horse (2002), and The Fifty Minute Mermaid (2007). Selected Essays appeared in 2005. She is one of Ireland's most well-known Irish-language writers. She was Ireland Professor of Poetry from 2001–2004 , and the first Professor of Irish (language) Poetry. Ní Dhomhnaill also speaks English, Turkish, French, German and Dutch fluently. Nuala currently lives near Dublin with her husband and four children and is a regular broadcaster on Irish radio and television. Writing Dedicated to the Irish language, she writes poetry exclusively in Irish and is quoted as saying, ‘Irish is a language of beauty, historical significance, ancient roots and an immense propensity for poetic expression through its everyday use’. Ní Dhomhnaill’s writings focus on the rich traditions and heritage of Ireland and draw upon themes of ancient Irish folklore and mythology combined with contemporary themes of femininity, sexuality and culture. Her myth poems express an alternative reality and she speaks of her reasons for writing about myths as those that are an integral part of the Irish language and Irish culture. ‘Myth is a basic, fundamental structuring of our reality, a narrative that we place on the chaos of sensation to make sense of our lives’ Recognition Ní Dhomhnaill has received many scholarships, prizes, and bursaries. She has also won numerous international awards for works which have been translated into French, German, Polish, Italian, Norwegian, Estonian, Japanese and English . Her papers are collected at Boston College's Burns Library. Publications Poetry *''An Dealg Droighin''. Dublin: Clo Mercier (Dublin), 1981. *''Féar Suaithinseach''. Maynooth, Kildare, Ireland: St. Patrick's College, 1984. *''Feis'' Maynooth, Kildare, Ireland: St. Patrick's College, 1991. *''Leabhar agus caisead du chiud Boyne Vally Honey Finscealta na hEirann''. Droichead Atha, Lu, Ireland: Boyne Valley Honey, 1991. *''Spíonáin is róiseanna: compánach don chaiséad CIC L21''. Indreabhan, Conamara, Ireland: Clo lar-Chonnachta, 1993. *''Cead Aighnis''. An Daingean, Ireland: An Sagart, 1998. In English *(With others) Raven Introductions (in English). Dublin: Raven Arts (Dublin), 1984. *''Selected Poems/Rogha Danta'' (translations by Michael Hartnett). Dublin: Raven Arts, 1986. *''Pharaoh's Daughter'' (with English translations). Oldcastle, County Meath: Gallery, 1990; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1993. *The Astrakhan Cloak (with English translations by Paul Muldoon). Gallery Press, 1992; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1993. *''In the Heart of Europe: Poems for Bosnia''. Dublin: Rushlight (Dublin), 1998. *''The Water Horse: Poems in Irish'' (English translations by Medbh McGuckian and Eilean Ni Chuilleanain. Gallery, 1999. Non-fiction *''Selected Essays'' (edited by Oona Frawley). Dublin: New Island, 2005. Edited *(Editor) Ireland in the 20th Century. Dublin: Townhouse, 2001. *(Editor) The Incredible Hides in Every House: A Collection of Short Stories and Poetry In Aid of Habitat for Humanity. Dublin: Irish Writer's Centre, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill b. 1952, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 15, 2012. See also *List of Irish poets *Poets of other languages References External links ;Poems *"The Bond" translated by Christine Elizabeth Murray *Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (United Kingdom 1952) at Poetry International (5 poems) *Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation ;About *Nuala Ni Dhomhnaill at Gallery Press * Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill at Wake Forest University Press. *"Some Thoughts on the Poetry of Nuala Ni Dhomhnaill]" at Parameter magazine Category:People from Lancashire Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Aosdána members Category:Irish Gaelic poets Category:Irish women poets Category:Irish poets Category:Irish women writers Category:Irish-language poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets